Akatsuki vai ao zoo
by Yuko-kun
Summary: Nesta historia os Akas vão ao zoo, o que será que vai acontecer?  vejam e deixem reviews


Aqui está a minha primeira fic. Agradeço à minha prima Temy-chan que me mostrou o site e me ajudou a acabar esta fic.

-/-

Estava uma bela e normal tarde na Akatsuki.

Tobi: DEIDAARA-SEMPAAAAAI. *vem a correr do seu quarto para a sala*

Deidara: O que queres? un

Tobi: Anda com Tobi comprar gelado de laranja com chocolate e baunilha e morango e chocolate e manga e pistacho e chocolate e café e chocolate com um pirolito de chocolate lá espetado. *sorrisinho estúpido*

Deidara: O.\) O-ok… V-vamos lá. un

Tobi: n.x

Os dois entram na geladaria entram e vêm uma senhora gorda com uns óculos enormes espetados na cara.

Deidara: Vá Tobi compra lá o teu "gelado". un

Tobi: *cara de idiota, aos saltinhos em direcção a senhora gorda com óculos espetados na cara e cantarolando* Tobi vai ter gelado, Tobi vai ter gelado.

Senhora da caixa: O que deseja?

Tobi: Tobi qué gelado de laranja com chocolate e baunilha e morango e chocolate e manga e pistacho e chocolate e café e chocolate com pirolito de chocolate lá espetado.

Senhora da caixa: O.O Es-está já a sair. *meia hora depois a senhora aparece com um gelado de uns dez metros de altura* São 30 euros por favor.

Tobi: Tobi esqueceu dinheiro em casa.

Deidara: *capota* E como é que vamos arranjar o dinheiro agora para pagar o gelado eu também não trouxe dinheiro O.o. un

Tobi: Mas Tobi trouxe essa bolsinha cheia de folhas com cores.

Deidara: *assustado* O.o Mas essa e a carteira do Kakuzo. un

Noutro lugar qualquer.

Kakuzo: Hidan tenho um mau pressentimento.

Hidan: Olha uma moeda

Kakuzo: ONDE! ONDE!

Hidan: pronto já te passou o mau pressentimento.

Kakuzo: Minha linda agora estás salva com o papá *faz festas na moeda*

Hidan: *hiper mega gota*

De volta ao Deidara e ao Tobi.

Tobi: Deidei-Sempai é assim tão perigoso andar com esta carteira.

Deidara: TOBI JÁ TE DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMARES ISSO EM PÚBLICO, e sim e perigoso paga o gelado e esconde a carteira rápido como se fosse a tua vida. un

Tobi: Uiiiiiiiiiiii Tobi tem gelado de laran…

Deidara: TOBI, deixa estar nós já sabemos o nome do gelado limita-te a come-lo antes que ca… un

Tobi começa a fazer uma dança parva e deixa cair o gelado no seu fato.

Deidara: …ia, bem eu avisei, vamos Tobi *começa a ir para a saída*. un

Tobi: TOBI deixou cair gelado no fato T.x. Porquê?, Tobi is a good boy.

Deidara: vamos lá, limpas isso em casa. un

De volta ao esconderijo.

Konan: Ah Deidara, Tobi viram o Pein ele desapareceu.

Tobi: Tobi deixou cair gelado no fato.

Deidara: Não, ainda não o vi hoje, não estará no seu escritório. un

Konan: Claro, como me fui esquecer do seu sitio preferido.

Deidara: Porque é o seu sítio preferido? un

Konan: Porque é o sítio onde vocês menos entram.

Deidara: -.- un

De repente vêem Kakuzo entrar feito maníaco a procura da sua carteira.

Deidara: *a sussurrar* Tobi, dá-me a carteira do Kakuzo rápido e silenciosamente. un

Tobi pega na carteira e vai a dar ao Deidara quando esta escorrega das mãos de Tobi e vai parar a bolsa de Hidan.

Deidara: *já começando a correr* Vamos Tobi, rápido.

Tobi e Deidara saem da sala a correr cheios de medo de serem apanhados.

Kakuzo: *Em pose maníaca tipo costas curvadas punhos fechados olhos esbugalhados quase a deitar espuma da boca de tantos rugidos estranhos que fazia por causa da raiva* Onde está a minha car…

De repente Kakuzo fica a olhar para Hidan como se tivesse visto um fantasma

Hidan: WTF o que é que te dói?

Kakuzo: O que tens na tua bolsa?

Hidan: As minhas coisas porquê, sentes-te bem?

Kakuzo: *Com o olhar cada vez mais esbugalhado com um riso maquiavélico e aura negra á volta* Olha para a tua bolsa.

Hidan: O que é que a bolsa te…

Kakuzo: …

Hidan: …

Kakuzo: …

Hidan: *Risinho parvo com mão na cabeça*: Ah ah ah , e a, tua carteira.

Kakuzo: *sorriso amigável* …

Hidan: …

Kakuzo: *sorriso amigável* …

Hidan: …

Kakuzo: *Desata aos berros e a correr como maníaco atrás do Hidan* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ANDA CA SEU #$%&€ quando te apanhar vais ver o que é o Inferno.

Hidan desata a correr em volta dos sofás da sala a fugir de Kakuzo que de repente vê a foice de Hidan pega nela corta-lhe a cabeça dá-lhe um pontapé e fá-la sair disparada pela janela, pega na carteira que estava na bolsa de Hidan e vai de volta para o seu quarto todo contente contar de novo o dinheiro.

.xxxxxx.

Eram três e meia da tarde estava tudo normal no esconderijo, o Hidan já tinha voltado ao seu corpo, o Kakuzo continuava a contar o dinheiro, o Kisame nadava com os seus peixes, o Itachi dormia, o Deidara andava a fazer penteados as bonecas, o Sasori a polir as marionetes, o Zetsu andava a cuidar do jardim e falar com as flores tipo sedução, o Pein e a Konan a fazer "coisas" no escritório, e o Tobi a ler uma revista. De repente ouve-se um grito vindo da sala todos deixam o que estavam a fazer e vão ver o que se passa.

Itachi: *com ar cheio de sono* O que se passa aqui tava no meio de um sonho cheio de ho… e melhor estar calado.

Todos pensam coisas impróprias

Itachi: Eu estava a falar de horniturrincos ok n/.\n

Pein: *olhando para Tobi* O que foi, porque gritas-te, távamos "ocupados" o que se passa.

Tobi: Tobi viu na revistinha que ta a ler um sítio cheio de animais.

Pein: Animais, mostra lá isso.

Pein pega na revista e vê lá imagens do Jardim Zoológico.

Pein: Jardim Zoológico ahn .

Zetsu: Jardim? **…**

Tobi: Tobi quer ir ao zoo, Tobi quer ir ao zoo.

Tobi e Zetsu: POR FAVOOOOR!

Pein: Não sei só se os outros Akas também quiserem ir.

Hidan: …

Konan: …

Kakuzo: …

Deidara: …

Pein: Então querem ir ou não.

Konan: Páh não sei, isso e muito chato.

Hidan: É, por mim pode ser já tou farto disto aqui.

Kakuzo: Se eu não pagar vamos.

Tobi e Zetsu: É, nos pagamos.

Kakuzo: Bom então eu vou. Espera só uma coisinha eu contei o meu dinheiro imensas vezes *Olha para Hidan com olhar esbugalhado e assustador* e faltam aqui, trinta euros.

Hidan: *desmaia de medo* N-n-não fui eu Kakuzo juro por Jashin-Sama…

Kakuzo começa a correr atrás dele e tudo se repete novamente, Hidan a fugir de Kakuzo, que novamente vê a foice pega nela vai atrás de Hidan corta-lhe a cabeça dá-lhe um chuto e tira 60 euros da sua carteira.

Kakuzo: *com um sorrisinho* Bem podem continuar a conversa.

Todos: *gota enorme*

Deidara: Eu também vou.

Sasori: E pode ser que encontre alguém para aperfeiçoar as minhas marionetes.

Kisame: Eu quero ir ao oceanário, baaahhhhh EU QUERO IR AO OCEANÁRIO.

Itachi: Eu não quero ir isso e muito chato.

Tobi: Vá Itachi, Konan-Sama anda lá.

Konan: Ok eu vou!

Itachi: Não, ainda vejo lá o animal do meu irmão.

Pein: *gota* Bem então vou ter de tomar medidas drásticas, vá todos para o Akatsumobil.

Kisame dá com a Sameada na barriga do Itachi fazendo ele desmaiar depois mete-o na espada e vão para a carrinha.

Enquanto isso Kakuzo tira mais uma nota de 50 da carteira de Hidan coze-lhe a cabeça e mete-o na carrinha.

No Akatsumobil.

Deidara: Tobi sai de cima de mim.

Tobi: Desculpa Senpai.

Kisame: Ei Zetsu.

Zetsu: Ahn,** o que é que este quer agora**?

Kisame: Sabes há bocado vi uma flor murcha a não espera era a tua p#$%.

Zetsu: … **…**

Kisame: Era para ter piada.

Zetsu: …** …**

Kisame: Ah esquece.

Hidan: *Acorda* Que se passa, onde estou?

Kakuzo: Vamos para o zoo.

Kisame: *Mal humorado* Eu queria ir ao Oceanário.

Pein: Então porque não resmungaste como um bebe como fazes sempre que não queres as coisas.

Kisame: Porque desta vez quero ir ver os pinguins ouvi dizer que também nadam.

Pein: Ah, esta bem.

Deidara: Eu quero e ir e ver os Touros, un.

Konan: Porquê, eles ainda morrem por causa do cheiro da tinta das unhas.

Deidara: Ei, un, Eu quero ir vê-los porque têm tudo haver comigo, são machos *pose nice guy*. n.\)

Konan: Ah ah ah que piada, só se te fores comparar com o cérebro deles.

Deidara: Porquê?

Konan: Ouvi dizer que são *faz gestos com as mãos para mostrar o tamanho* pequeninos, e alem disso não sei se a lá touros.

Itachi: *Acorda* O que se passa, aaahhhh o que tou a fazer em cima de uma coisa branca cheia de coisas pretas?

Kisame: PRIMEIRO ESSA COISA BRANCA COM COISAS PRETAS E AMINHA SAMEADA, e segundo estamos a ir para o zoo.

Itachi: *Espantado* Zoo, o que e isso?

Kisame: *Gota* Vamos ao Jardim Zoológico, percebeste zoo-lógico.

Itachi: Ah, …

De repente sentem a carrinha a bater e a fazer sons tipo carrinha muito velha, Itachi desmaia depois de bater com a cabeça no tecto.

Deidara: O que se passa? Un

Pein: Chegamos.

Konan: Vá, todos, saiam.

Deidara: *A abrir a porta esta cai* Quantos anos tem isto? un

Kakuzo: Eu não pago isso.

Pein: Sei lá, mas não e muito velha, comprai-a á oito meses.

Hidan: Onde?

Pein: *Mão na cabeça sorrisinho parvo* No ferro velho.

Todos: *gota enorme*.

Hidan: Ah ah ah, no ferro velho, porque não compraste noutro sítio.

Pein: Não tinha dinheiro, e o Kakuzo não quis emprestar.

Zetsu: Porque não compraste noutra altura, sabes quando tivesses mais dinheiro. **Não ligues ele não tem mentalidade para isso.**

Pein: Ei, não te esqueças que eu sou o teu chefe, eu tiro-te o ordenado.

Zetsu: Tu não nos pagas. **…**

Pein: Mas… ó esqueçam,vamos mas é entrar.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy. n.x

Pein: Quem paga a bilheteira?

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy *começa-se a afastar*. n.x

Deidara: … un.

Hidan: Devem estar mas e #$%&£§€ eu cá não pago £§#$ nenhuma &%$#£§.

Kakuzo: *Sem comentários* …

Itachi: *Acorda* Que se passa?

Pein: Estamos a ver quem paga a bilheteira.

Itachi: …

Kisame: Eu queria ir ao Oceanário.

Zetsu: … **…**

Sasori: Eu mal falei nesta fic por isso esqueçam.

Konan: Amor eu não vou pagar porque não pagas tu assim mostravas como eras um bom líder e eu ainda te dava uns miminhos extras quando chegássemos a casa.

Pein: B-b-bem t-ta-ta bem eu pago não vai haver nenhum problema. :n:.:n:, mas espera la não era o Tobi e o Zetsu a pagar?

Todos entram no zoo dizendo a mulher da bilheteira que era o Pein a pagar.

E lá foram os Akas para o zoo, meia hora depois de o Pein ter tirado uma moeda que tinha dentro dos bolsos para pagar a bilheteira eles entram no zoo.

Hidan: $#%&£§ Tava a ver que não.

Tobi: Tobi que ir ver girafa.

Kakuzo: Eu quero ir ver a bilheteira.

Hidan: Eu pensava que eras virado.

Kakuzo: E sou, mas só quero ir ver a caixa registadora.

Hidan: O.O Admitiu ahaha ele admitiu que era virado ahahaha!

Kakuzo: Eh eu não sou virado eu enganei-me nas palavras foi só isso.

Hidan: Ahahaha.

Pein: Vamos.

Konan: Sim vamos quero ir ver girafas.

Tobi: Tobi também que vê girafa, são fofas e giras.

Nas girafas

Tobi: Ahh Tobi tem medo girafa é grande e feia.

Konan: Não tenhas medo Tobi, elas têm mais medo de ti que tu delas.

Tobi: Está bem Konan-Sama.

Pein: Bem vou ver os macacos.

Hidan: "Vai ver os familiares" LoL Ok eu vou ver os mamíferos.

Perto das cobras, aparece Orochimaru a dar uma aula sobre cobras a Sasuke.

Orochimaru: Bem Sasuke, estas são as capelo estas as Anacondas, estas as Pitões, e são todas primas da Manda.

Sasuke: Quem é essa?

Orochimaru: A minha cobra, idiota "_bem e melhor ter calma com ele um dia será o meu novo corpo muahahahaha" _*engasga-se em pensamento*

Itachi: Olha quem são eles, a muito que não os via.

Kisame: O Suigetsu? E pensava que o Orochimaru estava morto.

Orochimaru: Sim e tava mas como isto e só uma fic eu ressuscitei e eles quiseram juntar-se a mim novamente.

Sasuke: O Suigetsu ta a ver os pinguins.

Kisame: Pinguins, é Itachi vou lá ter com ele, diverte-te.

Itachi: Sim vai lá, então irmão idiota que tens andado a fazer.

Sasuke: A treinar para te matar, outra vez.

Itachi: Por falar nisso, ahaha quando o Madara te contou a minha história, tu choraste, como um bebé aaahahaha.

Sasuke: Aaaahhhh seu inútil! Chidori!

Sasuke vai a correr em direcção a Itachi com o chidori activado, quando chega perto dele Itachi agarra-lhe no pulso e manda-o para uma banca que ali estava.

Itachi: Ah idiota, bem tenho de ir.

Perto dos macacos.

Naruto: Oi Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Oi Naruto tenho aqui os nossos pirolitos.

Ino: Ah obrigado, estava cheia de vontade.

Sai: E depois admiraste. "ela já parece uma baleia comendo pirolitos assim nem quero imaginar"

Ino: Admiro-me do quê?

Sai: Nada esquece.

Kiba: Ah que fome trouxeste amendoins?

Sakura: Sim trouxe.

Shikamaru: Dá cá isso.

Temari: Para alem de preguiçoso também é guloso.

Shikamaru senta-se perto dos macacos e começa a comer uns amendoins e a dar outros aos animais.

Naruto: Olhem ali a Akatsuki.

Pein: Boa Tarde, Naruto.

Naruto: Uhm Pein, que fazes por aqui?

Pein: Os outros Akas quiseram vir por isso eu também vim.

Naruto: É, sim eu, também foi a mesma coisa.

Pein: Bem, queres vir comer um pirolito.

Naruto: Sim pode ser já acabei o meu.

Tobi: Temari-nee-chan.

Temari: Porque raio tenho um pirolito gigante atrás de mim a chamar-me nee-chan?

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy.

Shikamaru: *ataque de ciúmes* Ei Tobi não te metas com a minha miúda.

Konan: Ei amor vais me deixar aqui sozinha com este bando de retardados.

Pein: Tu vives com um grupo deles todos os dias, não tou a ver o problema.

Temari: Vê lá a quem chamas retardado sua coisinha azul com um papel a fazer de corno.

Konan: Eu estava a falar dos rapazes, sua doninha voadora.

Temari: Isso inclui o Shika?

Konan: Se não for virado sim.

Temari: Ahh agarrem-me que eu vou-me a ela.

Gaara e Kankuro agarram a irmã com a força toda que tinham.

Temari: Ah eu vivo no meio de retardados.

Konan: Eu bem disse, mas não posso gozar eu também sofro disso.

Temari: Queres ir comer um gelado e depois irmos as girafas?

Konan: É, pode ser vamos.

Tobi: Tobi quer ir com a senpai e a nee-chan.

Temari: Lá está o Pirolito.

Konan: Por mim podes ir.

Temari: É, anda pirolito.

Shikamaru: Então e eu?

Temari: Tu ficas ai com os retardados, xau xau amor.

Tobi: *Pisca o "olho" a Shikamaru* Tobi is a good boy.

Shikamaru: -.-

Perto da bilheteira

Kakuzo: *A ver as pessoas a pagarem a entrada* $.$

Tsunade: *Meio bêbeda* Olá Kakuzo tudo bem.

Kakuzo: Olá Tsunade.

Tsunade: Olha, vamos fazer um jogo, vamos ali ao café e eu pago-te 250€ se beberes um copo de sake por cada 10 segundos que passarem.

Kakuzo: $.$ 250€ É para já.

No café

Tsunade: Ali estão os copos, toca a beber.

Kakuzo começa a beber os copos de sake mas com dificuldade.

Tsunade: *Ainda mais bêbeda pois também estava a beber* Então já com dificuldades se beberes um copo por cada segundo que passe pago-te 500€

Kakuzo começa a beber dois copos por segundo, depois de acabar os copos Tsunade paga 1000€ por ele ter bebido o dobro e desmaiam os dois de tão bêbedos que estavam.

Nos elefantes

Zetsu: Oi Sasori o que estás a fazer?

Sasori: Vou dar uma moeda ao animal para ele tocar um sininho *.*

Zetsu: Eu também quero ver. (**-**.*)**Onde eu me fui meter…**

O elefante pega na moedinha que Sasori lhe tinha dado, dá ao seu dono e começa a tentar comer Zetsu em vez de tocar o sino.

Sasori: *Quase a chorar* Opa eu queria ouvir o sininho.

Zetsu: Aahhh socorro Sasori faz alguma coisa. **Ai meu Deus vão ter de me pagar por isto.**

Sasori: *A chorar* Eu queria ouvir o sininho *vai-se embora*

Zetsu: Ei Sasori não me deixes aqui. ***Dá um murro na tromba do elefante e este larga-os*** **e pronto é assim que se faz. **Obrigado, tava quase a delirar. **Quase…?**

Nos pinguins

Kisame: Olá priminho, a tanto tempo que eu não te via.

Suigetsu: Priminho?

Kisame: É, somos os dois tipo raça de peixe.

Suigetsu: É, ta bem, já viste os pinguins são tão kawaiis!

Kisame: Pois são!

Kisame e Suigetsu: *.*

Nas girafas.

Tobi: Tobi ainda tem medo das girafas senpai.

Konan: Não tenhas medo já te disse as girafas tem mais medo de ti que tu delas.

Temari: Pirolito quando elas chegarem ao pé de ti dá-lhes festinhas vais ver que o medo passa, foi o que aconteceu com o Shika.

Tobi: Uiii Tobi já gosta de girafa.

Temari: Ai não sei como consegues aguentar isto Konan.

Konan: Ele é Kawaii. *.*

Temari: É, tens razão. *.*

Zetsu: Oi Hidan, tudo bem? **…**

Hidan: #$%&£§ Achas que esta tudo bem, isto e uma seca nas se faz nada de jeito aqui, só ver animais, alguns a dormir outros a comer outros a beber que seca. Ainda se tivessem a acasalar…

Zetsu: Pois… **…**

Hidan: Que seca, olha queres ir ao café.

Zetsu: Sim vamos lá. **…**

No café

Kakuzo e Tsunade: *Ainda a dormir a babarem-se e a fazer sons estranhos*

Zetsu: Olha Hidan está ali O Kakuzo e a Tsunade. **…**

Hidan: E mil euros. *.*

Zetsu: Já pareces o Kakuzo. **...**

Hidan: É, bem vou lá buscalos.

Zetsu: E se forem do Kakuzo. **…**

Hidan: A não faz mal.

Zetsu: Estás maluco, ele mata-te se descobre. **…**

Hidan: Eu sou imortal.

Zetsu: Não interessa se és imortal ou não ele esgana-te a mesma. **…**

Hidan: Á, deixa lá vou tirar á mesma *tira o dinheiro* viste foi fácil, ele nem vai dar por isso.

Depois de Hidan tirar o dinheiro Kakuzo arqueia uma sobrancelha como se soubesse que algo não estava bem.

Zetsu: *Capota* Nem vai dar por isso, TU PASSASTE ele se enquanto dorme sonha que lhe tiras-te a nota quando acordares já estas tramado, se roubas mesmo, nem tenho palavras. **E melhor irmos embora antes que ele acorde.**

Hidan: Sim é melhor.

Zetsu: Vamos para a bilheteira. **...**

Hidan: Sim, pode ser que os outros se fartem também.

Zetsu: É.

Noutro café

Pein: Ei Naruto, tenho de me ir embora.

Naruto: Porquê ainda só vou no 15º pirolito.

Pein: Só, quer dizer bem já e tarde os outros já devem quer ir embora, vá adeus.

Naruto: Eu vou contigo.

Pein: Ok.

Nos pinguins.

Suigetsu: *.*

Kisame: *.*

Suigetsu: *.*

Kisame: *.*

Suigetsu: São tão giros.

Kisame: É.

Suigetsu: Bem vamos embora já está a ficar tarde.

Kisame: Já? Ainda queria ficar aqui mais um bocado.

Suigetsu: Vá, vamos lá.

Kisame: Está bem. Vamos lá.

Nas girafas.

_Tobi: Nee-chan, anda com Tobi comprar gelado._

Temari, Konan e Tobi entram num dos cafés do zoo.

Tobi: *A correr para o balcão* Tobi qué trinta bolas de gelado de baunilha.

Temari: Trinta?

Konan: Qual é o problema? Se vivesses com o Tobi já estavas habituada.

Shikamaru e Karin entram no café todos divertidos.

Temari: *fica cheia de ciúmes a olhar para eles* O que é que se passa com vocês os dois?

Shikamaru: *super atrapalhado* Não é nada do que estás a pensar amor. Ela estava só a contar-me uma coisa qualquer.

Karin: *tira os óculos e agarra-se a ele com ar sedutor* Shika-kun não mintas à Temari sabes muito bem do que estávamos a falar…

Temari: Ah seu traidor idiota…

Konan: *paga o gelado de Tobi e sai de fininho agarrando-o*

Shikamaru: *beija Temari* Vamos mas é embora que não quero chatear-me contigo.

Temari: É melhor sim preguiçoso…

Os dois seguem tobi e Konan deixando Karin com cara de parva especada a olhar para o balcão.

Karin: Quero o mesmo que o pirolito gigante.

Na saída já estavam todos menos Karin.

Konan e Temari estavam a falar enquanto Shikamaru tentava conseguir a atenção da namorada, Sakura, Ino e Orochimaru vidradas no Sasuke como nos velhos tempos, Suigetsu e Kisame a falar dos pinguins, Tobi a comer o gelado e a fugir de Deidara que queria comer também, Pein e Naruto a trocar contactos, Kakuzo que já lhe tinha passado a bebedeira estava a dar-se melhor com o Hidan do que o normal enquanto Zetsu observava a cena com uma gota e nervos.

Pein: Está na hora de voltar cambada de atrasados mentais!

Konan: *a falar com Temari* …Então e o 'Missão Impossivel' com o Tom Cruise?

Temari: Nunca vi tanta perfeição num só homem…

Konan: *.*

Temari: *.*

Shikamaru e Pein: Ei! Olha lá como falas desse desgraçado! Vou matá-lo.

Elas ignoram-nos e continuam a falar.

Pein: Olha, Shikamaru, um dia destes passa lá pelo meu esconderijo secreto para matar-mos esses filhos da p*** pode ser?

Shikamaru: *aura maligna* Claro que sim, esses gajos vão conhecer o meu Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu.

Pein: E ainda dizem que és preguiçoso…

Ao pé da saída sentados nuns bancos, Kakuzo falava amigavelmente com Hidan enquanto Zetsu assistia.

Kakuzo: Amigão! Queres beber um copo por minha conta quando chegarmos. *sorriso amigável*

Hidan: *a suar em bica* P-por t-tua conta?

Zetsu: (O.**O) Isto foi assustadoramente suspeito…**

Kakuzo: Claro amigo, hoje estou muito feliz. *Olha para Hidan de lado* ganhei mil euros numa aposta com a bêbada da Hokage. Ei Zetsu porque não vens também?

Zetsu e Hidan param de respirar por momentos depois de Kakuzo falar nos mil euros.

Pein aperta a mão de Shikamaru depois de finalmente conseguir fazer a namorada parar de falar com Temari e dirige-se para a saída.

Temari: Ela é mesmo simpática.

Shikamaru: *aura maligna* Claro que é… Vamos para casa, mais precisamente para o quarto.

Temari: O.O

Pein: Bem, adeus pessoal de Konoha/Suna/Som.

Pessoal de Konoha/Suna/Som: Adeus Akas!

O pessoal da Akatsuki sai em direcção ao Akatsumobil.

Deidara: *Ainda a tentar provar o gelado de Tobi* Dá cá isso!

Tobi: Gelado ser de Tobi!

Os dois começam à porrada por causa do gelado.

Konan estava a trocar SMS's com Temari.

Pein_: "Será que o Itachi se importava de fazer o tsukuiomi ao Tom Cruise ou será melhor enforca-lo e usa-lo para alvo de arco e flecha? É melhor falar com o Shikamaru primeiro. Ele é que é o geniosinho, apesar de até ser cá dos meus"_

Zetsu: *afasta-se de Kakuzo e Hidan*

Kakuzo: *a olhar para a estrada com um sorriso assustadoramente amigável*

Hidan: Bem Kakuzo tenho uma coisa para te contar… *cheio de medo e já a tirar as notas do bolso*

Kakuzo: *olha para ele com um sorriso sínico e assustador* O que foi, _amigão_?

Hidan: *a suar cada vez mais* É que eu… Sabes, eu… O ZETSU ROUBOU-TE OS MIL EUROS E OBRIGOU-ME A GUARDÁ-LOS!

Zetsu: *em pânico* Não é verdade! Eu disse-lhe que ele não devia tirar…

Kakuzo: Eu sei Zetsu… Eu sei…

Vocês já devem calcular o que aconteceu depois.

-/-

Mandem reviews a dizer o que acham que aconteceu ao Hidan e a dizer o que acharam da minha primeira fic.


End file.
